


¿En el elevador?

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: En los pocos minutos que un elevador llega a su destino pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 16





	¿En el elevador?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinty2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/gifts).



> One-shot basado en el capítulo Inverso de la serie Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
> Habrá algunos cambios con respecto al episodio original.

—¡Te enviaré a Chat Noir y Nathaniel! —afirmó Ladybug usando el cono de tránsito que fungía como megáfono.

Los nombrados abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no esperaban que la heroína los usara de carnada para vencer a Inverso, ni siquiera entendían como el bambú les sería de ayuda.

—Más te vale jugar limpio, insecto —sentenció el villano desde lo alto de la torre.

Nathaniel se sentía tan mal, estaba seguro de que Marc fue akumatizado por su culpa, le dijo tantas cosas horribles. Pero fue porque se sentía vulnerable, saber que Marc escribió una historia de amor de él con el héroe gato le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

¿En serio un chico que no conocía de nada había descubierto que tenía un crush con el protector de París? Era imposible si lo piensas bien, pero cuando se encontraron en la fuente de aquel parque solo podía pensar que se trataba de una broma pesada con el único propósito de burlarse de él. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por ser un chico que se fijó en otro chico? Le costó tanto aceptarlo y la idea de ser exhibido ante toda la ciudad lo llenó de temor, no estaba listo para enfrentar a la gente que te juzga sin pensar cuando se entera de que te atraen las personas de tu mismo sexo.

Y ahora se encontraba caminando junto a Chat Noir hacia el elevador que los llevaría a donde estaban Inverso y el alcalde Bourgeois, tenía un nudo en su estómago por los nervios. Apenas escuchó cuando la heroína de coletas le pidió que confiaran en ella y le entregó su yo-yo.

Las puertas se cerraron y el pobre artista sólo podía sentirse más atemorizado cuando el elevador empezó a moverse, estaba desgastado por lo cual emitía un sonido chirriante y se movía con lentitud.

Chat soltó un suspiro ruidoso que captó la atención del más bajo, entonces Nathaniel recordó lo que debían hacer. Separó los palos de bambú mientras el rubio se quitaba la manta que lo cubría, la extendió en el suelo y ayudó a colocar cada pieza en donde debía.

Cuando el pelirrojo enredaba el hilo de yo-yo para unir los palos rozó por un instante la mano enguantada de Chat, se disculpó desviando la mirada, su cara estaba roja y no quería que nadie lo notara.

—¿Seguro de que no moriré? —preguntó el héroe con sus orejas bajas, verlo tan asustado por el efecto de Inverso enternecía a Nathaniel.

—Estoy seguro, solo debes confiar el Ladybug —dijo el de ojos turquesas dando una última vuelta para terminar la cometa de viento improvisada.

—Ladybug no está en su mejor momento —murmuró el gato haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces... Confía en mí.

Kurtzberg colocó su mano en el hombro del más alto para mostrarle su apoyo, Chat levantó la vista y entonces turquesa se encontró con el esmeralda. El temor del héroe gato se disipó por un momento, esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano del más bajo que lo miró sin entender.

—Lo que pidas, Nathaniel —afirmó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

El artista no podía creer lo que escuchó, juraría que Chat usó un tono coqueto, pero una voz en su interior le recalcaba que eso era imposible pues él estaba interesado en Ladybug y el poder de Inverso le había quitado la seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba. entonces, lo más seguro es que escuchó mal.

El sonido metálico del elevador se volvió agudo lastimando los oídos de ambos chicos, en un instante la estructura se tambaleó alertándolos, Chat se apresuró a abrazar a Nathaniel con una mano y con la otra empuñar su bastón.

El menor se sonrojó violentamente al sentir el torso del héroe contra él.

Pasaron los segundos y el elevador continuó moviéndose con normalidad.

—Agh... Voy a reportar este elevador, un accidente podría ocurrir —advirtió el rubio relajando sus músculos, guardó su bastón y bajó la vista para encarar a Nathaniel.

Quería preguntarle "¿Estás bien?", pero quedó sin habla cuando su atención se centró en los ojos turquesas del muchacho, un color así nunca lo había visto y tenerlo tan cerca lo dejaba fascinado.

Por su parte Kurtzberg también estaba embelesado por estar pegado al protector de París, aquel joven que protagonizaba sus cómics y pinturas desde la noche en que recuperó la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Chloé.

Agradecía tanto haber sido salvado y el recuerdo que más atesora en su mente es el de Chat Noir llevándolo en su espalda hasta dejarlo en el balcón de su casa.

Tanto había fantaseado con volver a sentir el calor del chico gato desde entonces y ahora por fin se había cumplido. Nathaniel regresó a la realidad cuando percibió que el agarré en su espalda baja se afirmó.

Parpadeó una, dos veces y sintió como Chat apartaba el mechón de su cabello que siempre cubría su ojo y lo llevaba detrás de su oreja.

—¿Chat?

—¿Está mal que quiera probar tus labios ahora mismo? —murmuró el nombrado acercando sus rostros cada vez más.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el elevador? —atinó a decir el pelirrojo cuya sangre se le había subido hasta las orejas. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Sí, aquí y ahora —Apenas terminó de hablar el rubio dejó de hacerle caso a su parte racional y unió sus labios con los del chico que tanto lo había enloquecido desde hace meses.

Sí, Chat Noir se había fijado en Nathaniel, cómo civil tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse al pelirrojo y aunque el artista se mostraba renuente a aceptar su amistad finalmente logró su cometido, no estaba en sus planes interesarse románticamente en él, incluso luchó por evitarlo y fracasó. Había caído en los encantos de Nathaniel Kurtzberg y no le importaba que tanto le costaría, haría que lo quisiera también.

Ambos chicos sentían sus mejillas arder mientras sus labios se movían con vehemencia, en el fondo temían que el otro se arrepintiera así que debían aprovechar al máximo el momento que tanto había soñado.

Nathaniel abrazó al más alto por el cuello mientras Chat lo abrazaba con la otra mano también y acercaban sus cuerpos buscando sentir más al contrario.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Nathaniel consideró repetirlo, sin embargo, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al último nivel, rápidamente se apartó y tomó la cometa extendiéndosela al héroe mirándolo encima del hombro.

—Esto no se quedará así —aseguró Chat desabrochando su cinturón.

Nathaniel retuvo una risa al notar que Chat volvía a mostrarse temeroso cuando le cubrió los ojos, ahora se preguntaba si estaba fingiendo o de verdad su presencia influía en él y su personalidad coqueta.

El ojiturquesa miró como el héroe que hace unos minutos acababa de besar se lanzaba al vacío y soltaba un grito demasiado agudo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no le importó que un supervillano deseara atacarlo ni que la ciudad estaba por ser bombardeada de contenedores de basura.

Cualquiera milagro era posible, si él había besado al chico que le gusta en un elevador.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?  
> Es algo simple, lo sé, pero desde el estreno del capítulo estaba ansiosa por encontrar algo de esa parte en especial y al final lo escribí yo misma.  
> Gracias por leer. ¡Chao adiós!


End file.
